


The Magic Chooses Its Own Course

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Catarina loss (mentioned) - Freeform, Clary Fray (mentioned) - Freeform, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Magnus's Magic, Malec, Non canon compliant, Ragnor Fell (mentioned) - Freeform, Raphael (mentioned) - Freeform, Sibling bond, Simon Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, TMI AND TID, shadowhunters tv show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "I dont think we have been properly introduced. I'm Magnus" he said."Alec." Said the shadowhunter across from him. They merely stared at one another for a few seconds, Magnus's heart beating fast and in tune with the magic coursing in him, when they finally realised that the danger was not yet over and decided to leave.Neither of them noticed that the tiny spark of magic that had escaped Magnus's hand had settled itself over Alec's heart and dissolved into his body.***Warning, for those of you who dont like it, the story has elements from the Shadowhunters tv show as well as elements from the Shadowhunter Chronicles (collection of book series) - especially TMI and TID.





	The Magic Chooses Its Own Course

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another idea that came to me while i was studying maths, and i just had to pen it down.
> 
> Its basically Malec, but has prominent role of rhe Lightwood siblings and a lot of other characters are mentioned.
> 
> Enjoy, and dont forget to leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> No comments about how i have merged the tv show universe with that of the books. If you dont like it, dont read it. Its pretty clear in the summary.

Magnus's magic was so attuned to all his feelings that quite a few times it reacted beyond his control, unconsciously showing Magnus's true feelings to the world. However, Magnus could easily say that no one knew him well enough to recognise the signs his magic gave away. No one had stayed with him for long enough to recognise that.

 

Magnus's magic was almost an entirely own living entity. Of course he would control it most of the times, drawing upon its power to summon demons, or heal people. But it was its own master, and there were times when the magic decided to act without the express permission granted by Magnus.

 

Hence it was not surprising when a tiny blue spark flew from Magnus's hand as he gazed up at the handsome shadowhunter who had just helped him kill the Circle member.

 

"I dont think we have been properly introduced. I'm Magnus" he said. 

 

"Alec." Said the shadowhunter across from him. They merely stared at one another for a few seconds, Magnus's heart beating fast and in tune with the magic coursing in him, when they finally realised that the danger was not yet over and decided to leave.

_Neither of them noticed that the tiny spark of magic that had escaped Magnus's hand had settled itself over Alec's heart and dissolved into his body._

***

 

The next time Magnus and Alec met, Magnus was healing the werewolf Luke. His magic jumped around trying to knit the skin together, but thoroughly exhausting Magnus in the process. Just then the heavens sent him Alexander Lightwood, a true angel on earth. Alec took Magnus's hand and gave him his strength to keep the magic contained and healing. 

 

Eventually Luke's gaping wound disappeared and colour flooded deathly pale cheeks again. Magnus reigned in his magic but before he could do so completely, another tiny spark travelled from his hand and into Alec's. 

 

***

 

The sparks of magic increased every time Alec and Magnus met, and Magnus's feelings rose up like a tidal wave. 

 

But the one moment which sealed the deal was at Alec's wedding to Lydia. Magnus' heart was beating wildly as he attempted an unconcerned air and focused his attention on Alec. "He is going to reject me again. Why am i doing this to myself? I did think that Alec would be different. It feels different to me. But he IS a shadowhunter who has made his opinion clear about this marriage being a successful partnership that he was willing to establish. But anyway, one last try." 

 

His magic felt these thoughts swirling around in his mind. It was dangerously close to breaking point. Just then Alec walked off the podium, leaving Lydia staring at him with a mixture of sadness, pride and fondness. 

 

The magic looked on as Alec walked down the aisle and said " _Enough_ " to Maryse in a voice that brooked no argument. It waited with nervous energy as he neared Magnus, ramping up the tension between them with every step he took. And finally, it burst loose and rose up in congratulatory sparks all around them and into Alec as well, as he kissed Magnus in front of an Institute full of shadowhunters. 

 

" _Magnus was right."_ It thought. " _This one is different_." And for the first time in the hundreds of years it had worked with Magnus, his magic decided upon its own course of action for the future.

 

***

 

The feelings of pride and contentment stayed in Magnus for the rest of the night, sending his magic on a roller coaster ride. His thoughts went haywire, running amock in his head.

 

_Alexander chose me..... A Nephilim chose to stay with me._

 

_I hope he doesnt leave me. That crowd is enough to intimidate anyone._

 

_Oh what am i thinking? This is Alec. He is more than strong enough to stand up against that crowd. In fact he already did._

 

_But he is mortal. He will leave me anyway. Someday. And being a shadowhunter, that day might not be too far away._

 

_But the pain of his passing would be worth it if i get to stay with him for all the time he has._

_Why am i even thinking of opening up to a mortal? Is it even worth it?_

 

_But i cant seem to control my emotions._ _And, it looks like I love him......._

 

_No Magnus. Dont think of love yet!_

 

_Besides we havent even had our first date yet. Maybe i should wait and calm down a little. Take it slow. All this is completely new to him._

 

But he was finding it hard to do so, until a strong hand with long callused fingers clutched his own, intertwining their fingers. Alec gazed at Magnus with a brilliant light in his eyes. This was enough to break Magnus's bubble of tension and effectively distract and soothe him. So engrossed were they in looking into each other's eyes that they didnt notice Magnus's magic shining on their linked hands, as if they were holding the sun in their palms.

 

The magic made its way into Alec's body, gleaming with joy as it worked on the idea it had thought of. It was slow going but the magic was sure it could cause this personal miracle to occur.

 

After all, it was derived from a fallen angel and it was in an angel's job description to create miracles.

 

***

 

Then came the small span of time when Magnus had broken up with Alec. But his feelings hadnt changed. And neither had Alec's. So Magnus's magic continued on its attempt and sent sparks of magic at Alec every time he and Alec met. It knew that this fight would blow over and everything would become perfect again. It was just a feeling it had. Magnus and Alec were much too important to each other.

 

And finally one day, they realised that. 

"Ever since our fight, Magnus, I cant think straight." Alec whispered desperately.

"And i cant do anything without thinking about you" Magnus replied. 

 

And then Alec said one last sentence that sent all barriers crumbling to dust, that bridged the massive chasm between them and pulled them together once more, both of them unwilling to let go of the other one ever again. " _Magnus, i dont think i can live without you."_

 

And finally they fell into each other's arms, kissing away the pain of the separation, and Magnus's magic jumped with joy and plunged into Alec's body once more. It felt like it was coming home.

 

***

 

Everyday, Alec came over to visit Magnus, after patrolling. Everyday, they slept together on the bed, cuddling close, with their legs tangled under the single gold bedsheet Magnus had placed on the bed. Magnus liked lying awake, with his head on Alec's chest, listening to his heartbeat, which he knew would one day stop. Until then, he was willing to count the beats, memorise the unique music it was and just revel in the feeling of being held by Alec, his arms around him, protecting him from the world. It was amazing, waking up with Alexander Lightwood, and Magnus would not trade it for even the costliest gem in the world.

 

But the best part about those mornings, when Magnus woke up early and lay on the bed with Alec, was a part that he wasn't even aware of. All that time together gave Magnus's magic more opportunities to reach its goal, and everyday a spark or two of the magic made its way into Alec's body. It wouldnt take long now for the miracle to happen.

 

***

 

And indeed it didnt take too long. It started off as a normal day, where Alec woke up to see Magnus gazing at him with those green-gold cat eyes and a dazed smile on his lips. He cuddled close to Magnus for a minute more and then dragged himself out of bed with a heavy sigh to get ready for the ravener demon hunt he was to go on with Jace and Isabelle. He kissed Magnus one last time, right before he stepped out of the loft, on the way to the institute.

 

The hunt was mostly successful, with the three of them killing all thirty of the demons that dared to stand against them. The ravener nest was cleared and they were ready to leave when a demon reared up in front of Izzy from a dark corner of the cave. It was much too fast for Izzy to lash out with her whip. However, Alec was faster. He flung himself between the demon and his sister, whipping out his seraph blade and decapitating the demon with one swing. The demon folded in upon itself, but not before it plunged its stinger into Alec's chest, almost into his heart.

 

***

 

Magnus had been enjoying a lazy morning, using magic to make fireworks in his loft when all of a sudden he felt a rush of pain in his chest, and for a few agonising seconds, he couldnt breathe. Something was wrong. Just then his phone rang, the screen flashing a picture of Isabelle. He picked up, but before he could say anything, Izzy's frantic voice rang out, freezing him on the spot.

 

"Magnus, its Alec. He got stabbed by a ravener sting. But its near his heart, and.... and Jace is not able to heal him. The iratzes just vanish off his skin. Please help. _Please..._."

 

Her voice trailed away as she tried to control her rising fear. She was hyperventilating by now and almost missed hearing Magnus's question.

 

"Where are you Izzy? I will open a portal there. Dont worry, i will be right there. Tell Alexander to hold on for me."

 

Izzy quickly prattled away the street name and turned to Alec, whose whole body was now shuddering. " _Hold on Alec, please hold on. Magnus is coming. Hold on for him._ " 

 

A swirling portal appeared and Magnus ran through, flinging himself down beside Alec's now still body, his magic bursting out of his fingertips. The magic targetted the bump on his chest where the sting had pierced his skin and began fighting the demon poison within his bloodstream. It could feel Alec's heart slow down and stop but it refused to acknowledge that this might be goodbye. It poured itself into Alec's veins and arteries, crystallising the poison and shattering it into nothingness, aided by the dozens of sparks that had already been in Alec's body. Without them, Alec would have died long before Magnus had even been called.

 

Magnus felt the moment when Alec's heartbeat stopped, and by the agonized cry he heard from Jace, he knew that the parabatai rune had probably faded to silver. But as Magnus tried to reel his magic in, he felt it resisting him. The magic continued coursing through Alec's body, jumping from tissue to tissue and lighting it up to a brilliant blue colour. The sting was pushed out of the wound and the skin began knitting itself back together. Magnus watched as his magic rose up a metre or so in the air and flung itself over Alec's heart, mimicking the action of a defibrillator used in mundane medicine. 

 

It continued jumping up and down over Alec's chest, as Jace suddenly yelled out, a strangled gasp escaping his throat. " _I can feel him._ I can feel Alec again. Izzy look at my parabatai rune? Is it silver or black?"

 

"Jace.... _its black_! But how? " she looked questioningly at Magnus, who just shrugged. He had heard of such things happening before, but never witnessed the turning himself. But it might work, seeing how Tessa had managed to perform the same magic on Will. The outcome of that was mind numbing and Magnus realised the same might be happening to Alec. But he decided to wait until he was sure, before telling the others.

 

With one last jump, Magnus's magic entered Alec's heart and all of a sudden, Alec jerked upright in a sitting position. He stared around in confusion, noticing the tears in Magnus's eyes and the absolute waterfall of tears that ran over Jace and Izzy's cheeks. 

 

"What...?" He began saying, when he was suddenly bowled over by Izzy, and crushed against her body as she hugged him tight, just the way she had held him after he had almost died once when he had been 10 years old. 

 

"Izzy what happened? Why are you all crying? Im right here....Iz stop crushing me to death..." He patted her head slowly and rubbed circles on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

 

At that she pulled away from him and smacked him hard on the arm. "Dont ever do that to me again! _Alec you died! Jace's parabatai rune became silver!_ "

 

Shocked, Alec looked at Jace over his sister's shoulder and saw Jace nod his head slowly. Then as if a lock had been opened, he was suddenly crouching down beside Alec, pulling him into a hug just to get the solid reassurance that his heart was indeed beating.

 

Alec managed to calm his siblings down and then looked up at Magnus. "Magnus, what is happening? I should have been dead? Then how am i still here?" 

 

"I have a few things to tell you about this. All of you. But not here. Come with me to the loft. " Magnus said, and then, as Alec gingerly stood up, he couldnt hold himself back anymore, and jumped at Alec, pulling him into the third bone crushing hug in mere minutes. He buried his face in the crook of Alec's shoulder and shuddered apart in his arms, saying "Alexander, you're alive. You're really here. Oh Alexander...." 

 

Magnus pulled away and captured Alec's lips with his own and kissed him thoroughly, trying to say all the words that he couldnt verbally express, trying to make Alec understand exactly what he meant to Magnus and exactly how Magnus would have felt had Alec died. Finally Magnus moved back a little and rested his forehead against Alec's, breathing hard, and noticed Izzy and Jace standing to the side, talking quietly.

 

"Come on, lets go back to the loft."

 

And as Magnus made the portal, he felt his magic soar in happiness, zig zag all over place in pure joy. It had been successful in its goal. Now Magnus knew what happened and all would be well.

 

***

 

The portal deposited Alec, Magnus, Jace and Izzy in the centre of the loft. Magnus's magic flew all around them, creating fireworks in the air that hung around like giant snowflakes, glimmering slightly. The shadowhunters looked around in amazement and Magnus smiled softly. His magic had served him well over the centuries, but this time it had outdone itself. He was going to be eternally grateful to it from now on, of that he was a 100% sure.

 

"Ok Magnus. Tell us what you wanted to say earlier."

 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus prepared to tell them the tale of Tessa and Will Herondale, the power of magic derived from a fallen angel and the gift it could give to only one other person in a warlock's life - a person that the magic recognised as the warlock's soulmate. The consequence of what his magic had done was something Magnus loved, but he was afraid of what Alec and his siblings might feel. 

 

"Ok so the first thing i need to say is that what happened in the alley was not controlled by me. Every warlock's magic is by itself a living entity with its own mind. No one has yet found a reason to explain how it functions but it is a fact as true as the sun rising in the east. It is a fact that is just accepted as one of those marvellous creations by angels, or even fallen angels, or rather, as you call it, the Greater Demons. 

 

This magic has the power to act out on its own. It is a part of the warlock that houses it, and will never act against the moral ideas and thoughts of the warlock, but it retains its individuality and can act by itself as well, usually based on the warlock's feelings."

 

Magnus took a deep breath and then continued, his voice clear and soft.

 

"I have heard of stories like what just happened to you Alec. Stories where a warlock's magic takes control and acts on its own. Some of those actions can be killing the warlock's enemy when stuck in a dangerous situation, or creating a ward subconsciously to protect others. All of this occurs spontaneously. But some stories..... or rather just one story speaks of reviving a person from the dead. And i dont mean bringing someone back by necromancy ."

 

"There's a warlock friend of mine, Tessa. She is not a conventional warlock, you might say. Her father was a demon, but her mother was a shadowhunter who bore no runes." He saw the other three nod their heads and figured that the story was probably familiar to the shadowhunters, what with the extensive information they collected to get help defeating Valentine. 

 

"She was the only one who brought back someone from the dead?" Jace asked.

 

"Yes. Of course at that time we all assumed it could be because of her shadowhunter blood. But apparently not....not after tonight..."

 

"Magnus, what did Tessa do?" Alec asked softly.

 

"She was in love with a shadowhunter, William Herondale...."

Magnus could see the 3 shadowhunters open their mouth, undoubtedly to react to the name Herondale, to react to the fact that Magnus was talking about Jace's ancestor. Magnus held up a hand and said " Let me finish speaking first."

 

"Tessa loved Will and married him. Once, when Will was around 25 years old or so, he had a bad run in with a demon and he almost died. Or rather, he DID die. Except Tessa managed to heal him and bring him back, with a few minor changes. And she told me that she had not known until that night, but her magic had been slowly passing into Will over the years and this magic present in his veins during the attack managed to aid her in healing him. Her magic took over completely and she just stood watching and waiting until Will woke up again, unharmed."

 

"So just like Alec. Is that it? Thats all that happened?" Izzy questioned.

 

Magnus looked at each one of them in the eyes and said."No that is not it. You see, bringing Will back forged a bond between him, Tessa and the magic she wielded, rather like your parabatai bond. In fact it functioned exactly like the parabatai bond, but for one thing.... It made Will.... _immortal_."

 

***

 

Magnus saw his words sink in slowly. " _Immortal?_ " Alec echoed, his face pale with shock.

 

Magnus just nodded and looked towards Izzy and Jace. It would be hard for them to accept that their brother would no longer age and die, that he would remain exactly the same unless he was killed by some other weapon. So it was complete surprise that overtook Magnus when he saw the two shadowhunters begin to smile from ear to ear. Izzy punched her hand into the air with excitement, yelling " _Yes!!_ " as Jace clutched her and twirled her around in joy.

 

Alec stood watching the scene with his mouth open, which gradually curved into a smile and his eyes began blazing with joy too.

 

"So i take it that you guys are happy too? " he asked.

 

"By the Angel, Alec, do u need to ask? Of course we are happy. I know it might be painful to you when we die later on but, hey as shadowhunters we have always been used to that. What matters is that we havent lost you _today_. And that, maybe....just maybe...you might be able to spend all eternity with Magnus! Of course we are happy!" Izzy practically squealed, before pulling Jace with her and initiating a group hug. 

 

Magnus still stood frozen. "Alexander.... you do not regret becoming immortal? You are fine with it....? How....?"

 

Alec disentangled himself from the hug and made his way to Magnus. He placed his hand on Magnus's cheek, softly caressing it, and said. "Of course i dont regret it. Magnus, you saved me. Or rather your magic did. And now i get to stay with you forever. _Im happy, Magnus._ Unless you dont want me forever....then I....I dont...."

 

But before he complete the sentence, Magnus pulled Alec in for another hug. "Silly Nephilim. Do you even need to ask? I want you with me forever, Alexander. Of course I do. Aku cinta kamu."

 

***

 

Magnus's eyes were gleaming with joy, flashing green-gold as he looked at Alec. He spoke again, softly, hesitantly.

 

"Alec, what the magic just did, the binding of two hearts with magic, is equivalent to marriage in the warlock culture, so...." Magnus let Alec absorb that piece of information, but when he didnt react, Magnus shrugged and knelt down on one knee. He looked up into Alec's eyes and produced a box from his jacket pocket. A box he had been toting around for a week now.

 

He opened it to reveal a silver ring, elegant in its simplicity, with a gemstone at the centre that twinkled green-gold under the light of the magical fireworks. It had the alphabets A and M on either sides of the gem. And on the inside were the words 'Aku cinta kamu. Making each day count' inscribed in elegant writing that Alec recognised as Magnus's own handwriting.

 

"Alexander Lightwood. Though we have been married by ancient warlock culture, and it was without asking your permission, or mine either, i have to ask you now : _Will you marry me?_ "

 

"Yes. Yes, i will. I will marry you and i will stay with you forever if i can have it. I love you, Magnus Bane." 

 

A loud smattering of applause broke the silence that followed after that declaration. Jace and Izzy ran forward to hug the couple, Izzy whispering " _Finally Magnus, i can call you my brother-in-law._ " 

 

***

 

After everyone had calmed down a little and Alec forced everyone to have dinner, and keep their strength up, Jace asked. "Magnus what happened to Will and Tessa? Are they still alive?"

 

"Yes they are. In fact, they are supposed to arrive here soon. So are Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor. Oh and Clary and Simon."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, i had planned on proposing to you, Alec and they were supposed to help me plan a perfect evening for that. But now that i spoilt the plan.....they might as well come and celebrate, dont you think?" 

 

Just then a portal opened up in Magnus's hall and two people stepped out. One was a beautiful woman with startling gray eyes and brown hair left free. She was wearing a gown that had been the fashion of earlier times, when the world had been young. The other was a tall man in elegant shadowhunter gear, runes inked all over his skin, stark black against pale white. They turned to greet Magnus and instead faced a crowd of people.

 

"Hey, Will. Hi Tessa. This is Jace Herondale." Magnus pointed at Jace, who just stared back at his ancestors.

 

"And this is..." Magnus began, pointing towards Izzy and Alec, when he was interrupted suddenly.

 

"And i suppose that these are the lightworms you told us about. They look like Cecily. Thank the Angel, Gabriel's looks weren't carried down the generations."

 

Tessa noticed the ring sitting on Alec's finger and pointed her own finger accusingly at Magnus. "Magnus Bane. How dare you propose to Alexander without me here!" Then she smiled, a smile that lit up her whole face and said. "Well, im just happy you finally did it. _Finally_."

 

Izzy laughed aloud at that and said "That's exactly what i told him. Finally!" 

 

"But how did you do it Magnus?" Tessa asked. 

 

"Long story. I will tell you guys, i promise. But first, lets celebrate. Lets go to the park and see the fairy lights?"

 

"Alright." Said Jace. "As long as there are no ducks there. Urgh." 

 

Tessa and Magnus burst out laughing as Will came over and clapped Jace on the shoulder. "That's the right way to think my dear descendent. _Never trust a duck. Bloodthirsty little beasts_." He shook his head gravely. 

 

Very soon the group was on its way to the park, now joined by Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael. Clary and Simon had also arrived after defeating the nest of Raum demons that had taken up residence on the far side of New York City. Tales were exchanges, drinks passed around and celebrations held in full swing, as Magnus's magic swirled around Alec and Magnus while they held hands, lighting the place blue, signifying the beginning of a new life and the promise of forever. 

 

***

 

The magic swirled around in pure joy. The miracle was complete. But there was one tiny thing that Magnus had failed to mention. He would probably inform the Lightwoods and Jace of that later, but right now, his magic took comfort in the fact that it would now be working with not only Magnus but also Alec. Part of Magnus's magic would remain in Alec's body forever too, and Alec would be able to use magic, just like a warlock does. It couldnt wait to help Alexander Lightwood learn the secrets of magic and wield it against his enemies, to heal his friends and family, just like Magnus did. It belonged not only to Magnus now, but rather to both Magnus and Alec.

 

Now and Forever.

 

 


End file.
